Yama the Latte Boy
by Psycho Weasel
Summary: "How are you?" he asks. I opened my mouth to reply but my wrist watch started beeping uncontrollably. I looked down and realized that I was about to miss my bus. I gave another nod, took the latte cup and ran out. You'd think that after two months of him asking me, "How are you?" I'd be able to freaking reply… Taito, one-shot/drabble fluff.


_**NOTE: **Mmm...debating whether to start my new fic or not...so much to ponder about. Well, in the mean time, enjoy this little drabble I wrote like...psh, last year. X3 Just some mushy gushy fluffy stuff to make your feel goods better after my last story. I was inspired by Kristin Chenoweth's song "Taylor the Latte Boy." You may listen to that song before hand if you'd like, or not, doesn't really matter._

_Enjoy and feel free to drink some coffee while reading (Starbucks would be supreme ;D JK)! And yes...I am very creative with the fic names, thank you very much. X3  
_

_**WARNING: **Besides some innocent boyXboy crush...there is one swear word in here, but nothing horrible. ;)  
_

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Digimon in anyway nor do I own the characters used in this story. I also don't own Starbucks. :P  
_

* * *

**_YAMA THE LATTE BOY_**

I let out a big yawn and silently smack my lips as I open the door to the Starbucks in my neighborhood. Sometimes, when you're a college student studying to go into business, you just need a good latte to wake you up…every day…at eight eleven in the morning. To my dismay, there was a line, which means I'd have to wait. I hate waiting. I rubbed my eyes lazily, wondering once again why the hell I decided to watch that stupid mosquito documentary at one in the morning instead of going to bed. I guess it's because I'm Taichi Yagami…and I never tend to think with my head…

"Hello sir," the cashier spoke to me. It takes me a good few seconds before it finally clicks that I'm next to order. "What'll you have?" I order my usual double latte and give them some fake name so they could call it out once they were ready with my order. I placed myself in front of the little booth where they pass out the orders and leaned against the window, ready to doze off.

"Sh…moi?" a voice calls out. I opened my eyes lazily and stared at a blonde holding a latte and looking rather confused at a recite. He wore the traditional Starbucks black shirt and green apron, but he was also wearing a black Starbucks visor, which I strangely found very cute at the moment. "Shmoi?" I chuckled at his poor attempt to say the name and come forward. His blue eyes leave the strange name and go straight to my face. I gave him a nervous nod and reached out to take the coffee. The blonde softly smiled and said, "How are you?"

At that moment, my heart felt like it flew up twenty feet and took me with it. I blinked at him a couple of times and he just keeps smiling. I opened my mouth to reply but my wrist watch started beeping uncontrollably. I looked down and realized that I was about to miss my bus. I gave another nod, took the latte cup and ran out.

You'd think that after two months of him asking me, "How are you?" I'd be able to freaking reply…

**oXoXoXoXo**

"Alright, do you remember what I told you?" Mimi asks me as we walked down the street to the regular Starbucks.

"I think so," I answered nervously. "We go in, I order some coffee while you check to see if he's really into me or not."

"And when he gives you the order and asks you 'How are you?'" she raised an eyebrow.

"I grab the coffee and run out like the spineless twit I am," I whined.

"No!" she punched me on the arm. As I rubbed my now "injured" arm, I started questioning whether telling my good friend Mimi about my situation with the "latte boy" was a good idea or not. She got really excited for me when she found out and was determined to see this blonde that never failed to make me into a pile of goo. "Come on Taichi, focus! You know how hard it is to find a good guy around here, especially since you're gay and everything! If you don't get your game on, this boy will slip away and you'll be come some crazy cat person!"

"Wow, I feel _so _motivated now," I stuck my tongue out at her. She shrugged and runs through the plan we had…again. At eight eleven, we finally get to the Starbucks. I quickly scanned the room through the window, to see if the "latte boy" was in there or not.

"Game face Taichi," Mimi nudged me. I gulped and opened the door for us to enter. There wasn't such a huge line like the days before. A girl greeted us and asked for our order. I ordered my double latte and a double chocolate chip Frappuccino for Mimi. We moved to a side and I try my best not to panic.

Geez, it shouldn't be this hard to simply introduce myself to the cute "latte boy"! When he asks me, "How are you" I just say, "Fine. Oh, my name is Taichi btw." It's as simple as that. Yeah…I mean I've faced worse things than a cute blonde wearing a visor hat.

I can do this…I can do this…I can do this!

"…Rasputin?" a familiar voice calls out.

OH MY HELL, I CAN'T DO THIS!

Before I have the chance to run out of the store all together, Mimi shoves me to the booth and places me face to face with the blonde. He blinks at me curiously and then smiles at me. "How are you?"

"…Fine!" I squeak out five octaves higher than my usual tone. I cleared my throat and ignored Mimi's giggle fit. "Fine…and my name's Taichi."

"Hey," he softly answers back. I let out a sigh of relief and smiled back at him. Instead of sliding out the cups, he personally hands them over to me. I hand Mimi's Frappuccino over and look down at my latte.

"Thanks for the extra foam," I said to the blonde "latte boy." Wait…WHAT? Did I _really _just thank him for _extra foam?_ Ugh!

"Not a problem," he chuckled.

"Come on Taichi," Mimi grinned. "We better go or else we'll miss the bus." I nodded and started to follow her out; I was glad to get out of the situation I placed myself in because of my stupid remark.

"Taichi?" the blonde calls out. Man, if my heart flew twenty feet before when he'd smile at me, it soared up a thousand times more when he said my name! I turned back to him and waited. His smile was still on his face. "My name is Yamato…or Yama for short."

"Yama," I repeat. "Ok.

"Nice to have met you, Taichi."

"Same." I quickly hurry out and join Mimi.

"Oooh! Taichi!" she hopped up and down slightly as we head to the bus stop. "I think he likes you! I mean, with how he was smiling at you and talking to you and everything!"

"Yamato," I grin at the name.

"Is that his name?"

"Yeah…Yamato…or Yama for short." Mimi thumped me on the back and starts explaining to me what I need to do from now on. I only half way paid attention to her however, because my mind was still on Yama…the latte boy.

* * *

_**"Yama, the latte boy! ...I love him, I love him, I love him!"**  
_

_End of musical moment. ^_^;  
_

_Hmmm...shall I continue this? If you've heard the song, you probably know there's still a little more to this than what I have...but IDK. What do you guys think? (IF (big if) I do continue...people will need to help me with coffee types...*is kind of coffee retarded*)  
_

_Oh, and also, the reason why I used Tai and Matt's Japanese names is because "Yama" and "Taylor" have the same syllables. I thought it was a clever realization on how they fit and since this fic is inspired by "Taylor the Latte Boy" I thought it was appropriate. That's it. That's why I used their Japanese names. I consciously made the choice to use them for that sole purpose and nothing more.  
_

_End of explanation.  
_

_So, I hope this makes you, my readers, feel better after the many rough/angsty stories I write. ^_^; Now...I shall go back and ponder over my next fic..._

_Thanks for reading! :D Until next time!  
_


End file.
